That Kinda Fever
by Mixed.Sentiments
Summary: Naruto story, M for later chapters, shounen-ai, KibaxShino...
1. Never Again

Mixed.Sentiments: So this is gonna be a slight modern time-ish story, but uh, it has KibaxShino. So, I hope you like it. Reviews would be awesome so that I know what to improve on and if my ideas are any good. xD

**Never again**

It was another normal day in Konoha. The local market buzzed with gossip and merchants reeling in innocent passer-bys. Young kids weaved in and out of parents' legs as they entertained themselves on the daily errands. The bright Konoha sun peeked through the window of the local high school. It gently stroked the cheek of a young boy sitting dreamily at his disk.

"Shino! Get your head out of the clouds! This is the 6th time this week I have had to yell at you."

The boy snapped to attention. He sank down in his seat from shame then lightly responded.

"Um, sorry, ma'am. I'll pay attention this time."

He glanced around the room looking from eye to eye of his fellow classmates. A blonde haired boy snickered then turned back to face the teacher. Shino shielded his face behind one of his bony, pale hands. A deep sigh escaped him.

The bell rang, piercing the students' ears. Chair legs screeched across the linoleum floor and chatter immediately broke out among the class.

"Tonight he's taking me to the movies." "How romantic." "I know, right? That's what I told him."

"Wanna come over this weekend?" "I'm working tomorrow. Saturday okay?"

"Damn, I got an 'F' _again!"_ "Bummer, man."

Giggles and shouts filled the room. As each group of friends filed out the door, the noise followed suit. Shino lazily reached down for his book bag. When in hand, he stood up and started towards the door.

A shout from a boy outside startled him. His books fell to the floor with an unsettling thud.

"Shit." Shino closed his eyes and sighed once more. As he bent down for his books a sudden pain rushed across his back.

"Agh! What the h-!"

Shino was pinned on the floor by something very heavy. He turned his head to see behind him. A grey jacket stared him back in the face.

"Sorry, kid, I didn't see you there."

Shino mumbled to himself, aggravated.

"Nobody ever does."

The boy on top of him stood up slowly. Shino turned on his back before trying to return to his feet. An eager hand reached out towards his face. Shino met his hand with the other. It was so warm.

He was soon helped to his feet. The boy in front of him smiled, almost too happy, it was creepy. Shino examined the familiar face. Shaggy brown hair, red markings, tan skin, shining teeth.

"Uh, I think you're in my math class as well as this one."

Now that Shino thought about it this kid was in all of his classes.

"Wow, uh really? I don't think I've ever seen you before right now…"

Of course. By now Shino thought he would be used to this, but apparently he would never get over the fact that he was a loner. The kid that fills the empty space in a room. A blank face with nothing distinguishing. Personality veiled from the on looker.

The other boy fidgeted in the awkward silence.

"Um, I'm Kiba. And you are?"

Shino glanced back up at the content face of his attacker. In a quiet voice Shino returned the introduction.

"I'm, uh, Shino…"

Kiba patted Shino roughly on the back. Another large smiled filled up his face.

"It's a pleasure. Well, I'm kinda late for something but I'll see you again soon.'

Shino gave an awkward smile and sent the boy off. _What an odd kid. I'm sure I'll never have to talk to him again though. _Shino glanced down at his palms. Little beads of sweat crawled to the surface. In a strange rush, Shino wiped his hands across his pants and ran out of the school.

* * *

Mixed.Sentiments: Well that's the first chapter. I know it's kinda slow so far. Sorry about that.


	2. Show Not Tell

Mixed.Sentiments: So yeah, chapter 2 has arrived. I was actually surprised people liked my story so I'll try to update as much as possible.

**Show Not Tell**

Dust curled around Shino's ankles as he dragged his feet in the dirt road. Tree's lined the side, decorating his walk home. A feeling consumed him. He had never felt it before; it was eerie and very alien. He jerked his head to the side in attempt to shrug the feeling away.

Sun broke through the leaves veiling the sky. Shino stared up, his eyes watering from the light. He soon approached a small beaten up house. He opened the front door in a routine way. Natural light was the only thing that seemed remotely 'alive' in the place.

He continued in as he closed the door behind him.

"Hellooooo? I'm home!"

He stood statuesque by the entrance, waiting for a response in the silence. After a few moments passed he continued further into the belly of the home. A figure lie limp and motionless on the ratted sofa.

Shino ran his hand through his dark hair, rustling the strands. He crouched down eye level to his practically 'mother'. Her porcelain-like skin shimmered under the light from the window sill. Shino reached out towards her cheek. He gently flicked a stray lock of her shining brown hair from her face.

A timid smile stretched across his face before he leaned forward. He left a friendly kiss on her forehead. Standing back up, he headed down the hallway, floorboards creaking weakly under his steps. For slight moment he stopped and turned to peek into a familiar room.

The dresser and bed were dusty and the window fogged. The bedspread laid neatly across the mattress, never touched. Shino eyelids lowered to a shameful expression. He quickly brought himself back to focus and continued onward to his room.

The aged bed frame groaned from under Shino's weight as he collapsed on the mattress. Another night with no dinner. Nothing new, especially with his step-mother's schedule.

--

The moon playfully pushed the sun away and it grew dark. Wind violently scraped itself across the siding of the house.

Shino tossed underneath his boring blue sheets. He opened his eyes in frustration. He was facing his end table where his over worn sunglasses rested, undisturbed. Half asleep he sat up and shuffled out to the hallway.

He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake up. When he reached for the bathroom doorknob, it was ripped away from him. The door was opening and the light from inside slightly blinded Shino.

"Oh! Sorry, Hun, you startled me."

His mother smiled at him and rustled his hair in a playful manor. He just stared blankly at her before realizing what was going on.

"W-what are you doing up?"

Her smile vanished like Houdini and she gave a defeated sigh.

"I was called in for work again. You know how it is at the hospital, baby."

Duh. Her odd working hours usually kept him away from actually seeing her. What little time she was home, she spent sleeping. Shino shifted his weight, trying to think of something to say.

"Um, well, I guess I'll see you soon then…"

They both knew this was lie. With all the injured fighters coming in every hour she would be there long into the next day.

She gave him light kiss good-bye on the cheek. He smiled and walked with her to the door. He ignored the bathroom and went straight back to sleep. Heavy and natural sleep.

* * *

Mixed.Sentiments: So that's the end of that chapter. Another slow one, but I'm trying to focus more on introducing the characters and their lifestyles more before I make anything HUGE happen so please bare with me.


	3. Back to Reality

Mixed.Sentiments: Okay, I felt bad after posting the last chapter cuz it didn't really leave you with much sooo, number tres!

**Back To Reality**

An annoying buzz slithered into Shino's ears. He grunted and clumsily reached out for his alarm clock. Silence was sweet. He stretched his arms above his head, a childish yawn sounding from him.

His feet were cold against the wood floor. He scratched at his bare chest and headed to the kitchen. A lonely sticky note was placed on the fridge handle. Shino picked up and squinted slightly to read what was scrawled across it. _There is some bread on the bottom shelf for breakfast. love mom._

A waft of cold air wrapped itself around Shino's broad shoulders as he opened the door. A limp loaf of white bread was neatly sitting where he had been told. A couple minutes later, Shino finished off his last piece of toast. He tossed the plastic plate into the sink and went to his bedroom.

He shifted through the stale and clean clothes sprawled across his floor. He sniffed at the first shirt he picked up and made a sour face before returning it. After his search for clothes was done he lazily slipped on his sneakers.

The sudden change to fresh air immediately woke Shino up. He made his usual walk to school, humming tunes to keep himself entertained.

Like always, he was the first one to show up in his science class. Everyone else was out in the hall chillin' with their friends or making out with their girlfriend.

He began to place his notebook and pens onto the desk when a loud burst of laughter caught him off guard. In rushed the boy from yesterday with his fellow track team friends in pursuit.

Shino froze when they caught eye of him. He quickly glanced away and went back to organizing things pretending he never noticed them.

Suddenly a rough hand slapped his back. _Fuck. _

"What ya doin' pansy boy?"

Shino turned around to see one of his classmates he hated most, Neji. He was one of those popular kids that get everything he wants with a snap of a finger. Girls crawled all over him and guys worshipped the ground he walked on.

Shino responded in his timid soft voice.

"I'm, uh, getting ready for class…"

The group of boys began to snicker, including Kiba. Neji gave sickening villainous smile. He walked to the front of Shino's desk to face his opponent. Shino tucked his chin into his chest and stared down at his lap. Neji violently thrust Shino's head up to look him in the eye.

"What's wrong Shino? Getting a little star struck in my presence?"

Shino stared at his icy face. His hands rolled up into fists at his side and tightened with each passing second. Neji and the boys started to laugh again.

Shino perced his lips and made an effortless swing at Neji's perfect face. He sent him flying across the floor. Neji landed roughly at the foot of the teacher's vacant desk and rubbed his jaw.

Immediately Shino regretted it. His eyes widened in terror as he examined the furious face of Neji and the shocked ones of his posse.

Neji was back up on his feet in no time and charged at Shino with incredible speed. He leaped at him and the both fell over backwards. Shino landed on his back, letting out a grunt. Neji pinned him to the floor and made punch after punch at him. Shino tried to block his face but his arms refused to move.

Blood trickled down Shino's chin. The taste of it flooded his mouth. Neji was satisfied with his work and stood up.

"Try something like that again, smart ass!"

Neji spat at his feet and signaled Kiba over. He whispered an order in his ear. An obedient mask covered his face but his eyes were reluctant and hurt.

He walked over to Shino who was laying on the floor coughing up blood. A slight feeling of relief hugged Shino. He figured the same bubbly kid from yesterday would help him up again.

Instead Kiba made a swift kick at Shino's stomach and a sharp pain shot across Shino's spine. His eyes shot open and a hatred grew inside him. Kiba ran out of the classroom after his group.

Shino's arms were shaky as he tried to lift himself back on his feet._ I should have known. He's just like the rest of them. Bastards. _A lone girl happily skipped through the doorway. She played with her blonde pony-tail as she walked past the teacher's desk.

Shino made a quiet grunt as he reached for his chair.

"Oh my! Shino! Are you alright!?"

Clearly he wasn't alright. _What an idiot. _She wrapped her arms around his abdomen and helped him to his seat.

"Really, Ino, I'll get over it. I'm fine."

He flicked his hand in her direction trying to shoo her away. She simply put her hands on her cocked hips and made an insulted noise.

"Don't you try to get rid of me Shino Aburame!! I'll make you hurt more if that's the case.

Everybody knew that Ino had a crush on Shino since 3rd grade, that is except for Shino. She constantly dropped hints and he just continued to read his books or watch ants through a magnifying glass.

The teacher entered the room as the tardy bell rang. That's when all the students started running into the classroom. Ino glanced at Shino one last time before she made her way to her seat.

A sudden warm sensation passed over Shino. He peeked to his side as he saw Kiba walked by. He immediately grew tense and turned his head to stare out the window.

The day passed by at an agonizingly slow pace. The final bell of the day rang and once again students ran out of the classroom to enjoy their weekends.

Shino began to exit the room when he was pulled aside. Kiba pinned him against the wall, slamming Shino's back into the light switch.

"Agh! Watch it!…what do _you_ want?"

Kiba's face looked so innocent that Shino had to force himself to stay mad.

"About earlier. I'm, uh, sorry. I never would have but-"

Shino shook Kiba's hand off his shoulder.

"Don't give me any of your sorry excuses."

Kiba slammed Shino back into place.

"Would you just frikkin listen to me!? Stop being such a self absorbed baby!"

Shino frowned, but did not struggle to get free this time.

"Okay, now like I was saying. I wouldn't have hit you ever, but the guys would have rejected me from the group if I didn't do what Neji said."

Shino slapped Kiba's arm away again.

"Pft, typical brainwashed posse. Never thinking for yourself."

He stormed out of the school, leaving Kiba in the classroom to gather his thoughts.

* * *

Mixed.Sentiments: Yeah, not that exciting, sorry, I'm getting there. Be patient. xD


	4. Much to Say

Mixed.Sentiments: So I'm actually progressing pretty quickly on this story and I hope you guys aren't getting frustrated with having to keep coming back to read the new chapter like 15 min after I post the other one. lol so I decided I love my readers. Thanks guys. You keep me motivated.

**Much to Say**

Clouds framed the sky. Dark, grey and cold. Shino sat on the curb outside a local restraunt. He hadn't had enough money to buy himself dinner for that night. He fiddled with a leaf on the ground, ripping from edge to stem.

Feet shuffled across the sidewalk behind him, but one pair stopped. Shino neglected the leaf and stared across the street. Soon, Kiba was sitting next to him. Shino turned sideways and faced away from him.

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

Shino snapped around and glared at Kiba. _SORRY!? That's all he has to say!? _

"Why do you even keep following me around? I hate you, okay?"

Shino crossed his arms across his chest and slouched down in anger. Kiba rolled his eyes with frustration. He tapped his index finger on his lips in thought. He then looked over at Shino, sulking.

"So what are you doing hanging around outside a restraunt anyway? Freak."

Shino pouted and buried his head in his arms. _Pft, he wouldn't understand. _Kiba stared at Shino as he began to realize his attempt for conversation failed.

He kicked a rock into the street. A small beetle was crawling towards Kiba's foot. As he pick up his foot to squash it, Shino glanced over. He then sprang over, knocking Kiba into the gutter.

"What was that for!?"

Shino picked up the small beetle and placed it in one of the lame saplings planted in the town.

"You were about to kill that innocent bug!"

Kiba's jaw dropped. He sat back up and looked into Shino's eyes.

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

Shino looked puzzled.

"Uh, no. Bugs are living things too, jerk!"

Kiba began to chuckle to himself then looked up at the sky.

"What?"

Shino sat impatiently waiting for the answer. Kiba shouted out to no one in particular.

"I'm talking to a fuckin' freak!"

He burst out laughing again. His eyes watered and his shoulders heaved up and down. Shino jumped to his feet. He was furious.

"At least I'm not a senseless asshole with no feelings!!"

Shino kicked dirt in Kiba's face and stormed away. Kiba coughed and followed. He first walked then, began to hurry when Shino got further away. When caught up, Kiba gabbed Shino's thin but muscular arm. The fabric of his jacket crunched under Kiba's grip.

He swung Shino around to face him. Shino's face looked scared and infuriated at the same time.

"What the hell is you're problem, kid!"

Shino was disgusted.

"You're the one who can't catch a hint and leave me alone already!"

It was quiet for a moment as they stared at each other. Shino's eyebrows slanted inward and a frown lining his lips. Kiba's eyes calm and lips parted. It snuck up on Shino. A lion feasting on an antelope. A bullet piercing raw flesh. Words aching the heart.

Kiba pressed his lips against Shino's. His eyes were closed and his manor was relaxed. Shino, on the other hand, felt tense and his eye's were wide with shock. Shino shoved Kiba away, pushing him to the ground.

For a split second Shino stared at Kiba, on the ground with a confused look on his face, before he took off down the road.

* * *

Mixed.Sentiments: well that's that. o.o I hope you enjoyed it. I'm still debating whether I like this chapter or not.


	5. Pride and Ego

Mixed.Sentiments: Okay, so I have no clue where I'm going with this story so, this should be interesting. I would also like to thank my readers who added this story to your alert list or who favorited it. Love ya!

**Pride and Ego**

Shino paced frantically in his room. Sweat rolled over the brow of his eyes. _FOOL!! He doesn't even know me! How could he…!? UGH!!_

Rain tapped on the window beckoning Shino to go outside. He sat, defeated, on his bed and stared out the window. His eyes twitched, nervous. A blurry figure walked by the window outside. Shino jumped to his feet and ran to the front door.

He swung it open. Peering back at him was Kiba with a shocked look on his face. His normal spiky hair was wetted down by the intense rain.

"What the hell do _you _want?"

Kiba frowned, looking to the damp grass.

"Uh, well, you seemed freaked out about earlier…"

Shino snorted at the remark.

"Duh! How the fuck did you think I would react!?"

He examined Kiba's distraught expression. His posture was weak and his eyes were dim of life. Shino sighed and looked away. _What are you doing? _He glanced back at Kiba and waved his hand toward him.

"Would you at least like to come inside? You must be freezing."

Kiba looked up. He peeked into the house and smiled.

"Please."

Shino stepped aside allowing Kiba to enter. He closed the door behind, suddenly making the room warmer. Kiba removed his jacket, shaking raindrops off of it in the process. Shino placed it on a coat hook as Kiba sat on the sofa.

Shortly Shino joined him. They both looked around the room in the silence. Finally Kiba spoke.

"So, I would apologize for the, hrm, kiss, but I don't feel like I have to."

Shino contorted his face.

"What do you mean you don't need to apologize!? You should be kissing my feet for forgiveness!!"

Kiba stood up. He now towered over Shino, making him more intimidating. Shino pressed himself into the cushions trying to get further away from the furious mess in front of him. No success.

"I shouldn't have to say I'm sorry for my emotions! If I wanna do something then I will! I don't need _your _fucking permission! Do you **ALWAYS** think about yourself!?"

Shino raised himself a little higher.

"NO! I just don't think you had any right to kiss me back there!!"

Kiba bent over Shino. His face was red, and his arms left Shino trapped where he was. The prey was caged by the hunter. Kiba's hot breath brushed against Shino's cheeks. The war was not over.

"I had every right in the world!! Maybe I **HAVE **known you before yesterday!!"

Shino's face relaxed and he sank back down in his seat.

"Y-you, what?"

Kiba released Shino from his grasp and stood back up.

"Ever since 2nd grade we've gone to the same school. You were just so noticeable. The quiet kid in the corner who never acknowledged anybody. You peaked my interest."

Shino was never more confused in his life. _What? He knew me?_

* * *

Mixed.Sentiments: Sorry this one took forever to get to you guys and it wasn't all that great. Lately I've been suffering from writers block and I'm really lazy. kukukuku. :3


	6. Time to Believe

-1: yeah, sorry it's taken me like 69 years to get back to this story. I've been so distracted with school. Anyway. I bring you the 6th chapter! Finally…

**Time to Believe**

"You, what?"

Shino was still confused. His hands began shaking; he could feel them repeatedly brush against the arm of the sofa. Small, but fast jolts.

Kiba looked down to the wooden floor. The expression on his face clearly read ashamed. He started outlining the floor boards by tracing them with his eyes.

The silence grew heavy. Shino sat there looking at the broken boy for a few more moments before he repeated himself.

"You, what?"

Well, he knew he couldn't avoid him; after all he was in his house, so Kiba finally looked up.

"I really, **really** like you."

Shino looked away and started shaking his head. _Wh-why do I feel warm?_

"You probably think I'm disgusting, huh? I can understand that. I just think it's about time you know my feelings, Shino."

Kiba reached his arm out to Shino, to rest his hand on his shoulder. Shino glanced at Kiba's extending arm and slapped it away before it made contact. He stood up in a frenzy.

"No, NO!! You like girls!!!! You do!!!!"

Kiba let out a defeated sigh. He joined Shino and stood up as well.

"All those girls, you've dated them!!! I know!! I've seen you!! I'VE SEEN IT KIBA!!!"

Shino started pacing around, rushed. Kiba walked towards him, dragging him back on the sofa. They sat there staring at each other. Kiba was very calm, but Shino definitely looked uncomfortable. _God, what is this feeling? I don't understand._

"Those were a cover up. All those girls. You don't think Neji and those guys would be my friends still if they found out I was a queer, do you?"

There was no response. Shino sat there debating on an answer. He finally gave up and slouched into the back of the sofa.

"I'm sorry, I guess just, I don't know. I'm caught off guard I suppose."

His eyes widened and he started taking off his hoodie. _Phew, it's flippin' hot in here. Must have been the pacing…yeah… _He neatly discarded it onto the coffee table painted with old vodka stains.

"So why me I gu-"

His sentence was cut short. Kiba pressed his index and middle fingers against Shino's soft lips. Shino was frozen. His eyes widened and he started to fidget, but not trying to break away. _My heart is racing, but I know I'm not scared… _Kiba slowly leaned forward, edging closer to Shino's face.

Thu-thump. Thu-thump. Shino's body grew hotter with every inch Kiba drew near. Finally, the impact.

Their lips pressed against each other, fitting perfectly. Shino did not grow tense this time, though. He sank even more into the couch as Kiba climbed on him. Now there was no escape even if he wanted; he was trapped under Kiba.

Shino felt relaxed finally. His eyes closed and Kiba pressed against his body with more pressure into the kiss.

A cold hand crawled up his shirt, forcing Shino to open his eyes again. Kiba was definitely liking this. The victim had finally surrendered, and the opposing team had won. Shino was starting to realize that warm feeling he'd been feeling the past two days.

_Man, buddy-boy, you are one messed up character. On top of being the insect loving freak that lurks in the back of rooms, now you're a -- oh boy… _It wasn't love, but Shino finally had something he could have for himself.

He gave in fully now. His arms wrapped around Kiba's waist, almost involuntarily. Kiba lifted Shino's shirt, revealing his chest and abs. He pulled away from Shino's lips and began to kiss his collar bone instead. Shino let go Kiba's hips as he started moving down.

He kissed both of Shino's pecks and followed down the middle until he got hi belly button. Shino grabbed the edge of the sofa cushion. He grew nervous as Kiba kissed the skin above his pants.

Kiba looked up at Shino and gave a devilish grin. He slowly crawled back up Shino's torso and met his lips once more. Shino nearly fainted. _Holy crap that was close. _Kiba licked Shino's bottom lip, almost asking for an invitation. It slid right between his gritted teeth and started to tenderly massage Shino's tongue.

It didn't last long before Shino got a sudden urge and shoved Kiba off of him. Kiba was reluctant and tried to move in close to Shino again, but he was rejected once more.

"What are we doing?"

Kiba sat sideways on the sofa with his arms crossed. He kept biting at his lip like he was irritated.

"We? What're you doing? I thought you were starting to like it."

Shino looked over at Kiba, very unsure.

"Well, I did, I mean I do, but it's not that strong. You've liked me for a long time, right?"

Kiba was confused, but he played along. He slightly nodded his head, waiting for Shino to continue. He was quite curious.

"Okay, so, I'm still trying to figure this out. I mean, I think I may like you-"

"Then what's the problem? Can we continue now?"

Kiba leaned in for Shino again, but was pushed away.

"You're not listening."

"Sure I am."

"No you aren't. I think I may like you, but even if I do, I've only just realized it and I can't just leap into these activities with you."

He finally began to understood, but Kiba wasn't too excited about it. Shino pulled his abandoned grey shirt back on. Perfect timing too, they both thought.

The front door opened and in walked Shino's mother. She closed the door and pulled her key out of the lock. When she turned around, a surprised look took over her face, but then grew into a smile.

"Hey, who's your friend Shino?"

Shino looked back at Kiba, and then stood up.

"Oh, this is Kiba Inuzuka."

She nodded as Kiba walked forward and stuck his arm out.

"Oh very nice to meet you, Kibe." She shook his hand very politely.

"You too, Mrs. Aburame. And it's Kib_a_."

He stepped back a bit. She gave an awkward giggle before answering.

"Oh sorry, sorry. Kiba, Kiba." She tried to change the subject. "Um, Shino, I restocked the fridge today for you when I came home for lunch."

Shino glanced over at the refrigerator and smirked.

"Thanks Mom, and why are you here? Sorry, if that sounds rude."

She fake smacked her forehead.

"Oh sorry, I have to go back soon, I just forgot my pager here is all. When I came home at lunch you know?"

She exited the room, rushing down the hallway. Kiba and Shino watched her before she disappeared into a bedroom.

"You're mother looks different than she did in the 2nd and 3rd grade."

Shino turned around and started towards the kitchen.

"That's my step mom, I just call her 'Mom'. But that's why."

He opened the fridge door. He glanced at the selection of edibles, pleased.

"Oh, got it…"

They both looked back to the hall as she came scurrying into the living room. She walked up to Shino and kissed his forehead, very firm. Her hand rubbed his cheek and she smiled as she looked at his face.

"I'll be home later tonight. I love you."

She walked away and opened the front door.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Kiba."

"You too Mrs. Aburame."

Kiba turned away to sit on the arm of the sofa. Shino's mother flashed a wink at Shino behind Kiba's back. She formed the words "nice." with her lips before leaving. Oh if she only knew.

* * *

: Sorry, that was a sucky chapter, especially after the 6 month "hiatus". sorry sorry sorry.


	7. Only in Realization

: I admit, I'm a failure ate keeping up with this story, but I do eventually come around…

* * *

**Only in Realization**

The lock clicked and Shino knew she wasn't to return until late in the night. He turned to face his company and sucked on his lower lip, pondering what to do. Kiba slinked closer.

"Kiba, I think you should go."

Kiba stopped mid step and made a disgusted face.

"What?"

The word was sharp and displeased. Shino shifted his weight to his left foot and rubbed his hand along his right arm.

"You heard damn well. You need to get out of my house. I need to think things over."

Kiba stormed passed him, purposely knocking his shoulder against Shino's. He ripped his jacket off the hook and slammed the door behind him.

Shino flinched at the noise, but didn't turn around until he decided to relock the door. For a second or two, he just leaned his head against the door, hand still cupping the knob on the lock.

He slowly turned himself, back against the door, gazing upon the vacant living room. His eyes immediately went to the kitchen door frame.

With more energy, he pushed himself off the door and made his way to the refrigerator. The light flickered a bit, but didn't go out when he opened the door. He scanned the shelves until he decided to feast on a peach.

Though there was more stock in the fridge, it still didn't contain much food. He bit into the sour fruit and puckered his face. Definitely not ripe. He continued to eat it though, to satisfy his stomach.

The recent events came to mind and he didn't know what to think of Kiba. He got flustered when he lingered around, but it'd only been 2 days. He needed time.

His thought cloud was pushed away when the phone shyly rang on the counter. He pressed the receiver against his ear, very unenthusiastic.

"Hello…"

A more than peppy voice sounded from the other end.

"Hey, Shino!!! It's Ino!!"

"Yeah, I gathered that."

He fiddled with the cord, trying to straighten it out against the counter, but to no success. Ino quickly filled the silence.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for the carnival on the outskirts tomorrow…"

The phone fell silent again, awaiting a reply. Shino pinched the skin between his eyebrows and closed his eyes.  
"What makes you think I'd want to do that?"

Ino stammered, a bit disappointed.

"Well, I thought it would take your mind off of things and we haven't hung out in a while."

Shino ripped his eyes open and stood up straight. _Does she know about Kiba!? _his breathing grew slightly shallower as his nerves began to grow tense.

"W-what do you mean? Take my mind off what?"

He couldn't see her but Shino knew she had rolled her eyes, just by the sound of her voice.

"I don't know, Shino! I'm not in your head. You've just seemed…not there recently."

The rain pattered against the windows, gradually becoming more scattered. Shino tapped his finger against the broken tiled countertop in rhythm with the weather.

"I guess it couldn't be that bad. Why not?"

He almost didn't get his last sentence out before Ino chimed in, more than excited.

"Great! Meet me by the gates and I'll bring you your ticket! Say around 7 o'clock?"

Shino murmured an okay and goodbye then returned the phone to its cradle.

_Wait, she already had my ticket? …girls are strange.  
_

He tossed what remained of the peach into the waste basket as he headed down the hallway to his room for another nights rest.

* * *

_: _Wow, that was a really short chapter. Soooooooorry about that. ._._  
_


End file.
